This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The DNA packaging motor of dsDNA bacteriophages translocates genomic DNA into a preformed procapsid to near crystalline density and is the strongest motor characterized to date.The molecular mechanism of scaffolding protein mediated incorporation of a singular DNA packaging motor/connector protein at a unique vertex during lambdoid phage assembly has remained elusive.